


Spacedogs Coffee Shop AU

by bitchylecter, Lecter_Graham



Category: Adam (2009), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Adam accidentally goes to a hipster coffee shop, Adam and Nigel are cuter than cute, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Lots of snogging, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam attempts to get out of his shell, and meets Nigel while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also a fic for spacedogs week! enjoy + feel free to comment, kudos and share!

 

Adam hurried into the not-quite filled up coffee shop. There were wooden tables scattered around the cafe, where people dressed in plaid and ridiculously tight jeans sat and listened to the Arctic Monkeys (not that Adam knew who that was).

 

Basically, Adam was eating at a hipster-esque coffee shop.

 

After Beth had suggested that Adam should ‘go out more’ and become more social, Adam realized that she was right- and picked the closest coffee shop which just happened to be named after a mediocre abstract artist. Adam decided that even if he didn’t speak to people, he could at least become familiar with being surrounded by them, and at the very least having to speak to waiters.

 

Shortly after Adam had found a seat and plugged in his laptop, he was approached by a man with sandy hair and a scowl which told Adam that he hated being there as much as him.  

 

“Umm I-” Adam looked around nervously, “I don’t have a menu…”

 

The man laughed, “They don’t have menus here- for some reason- but what you can order is up on the chalkboard,”

 

Adam smiled uneasily and glanced at the board, on it it had pretentiously named coffees and frappuccinos. Adam quickly chose one named after Lana Del Rey .

 

“Alright, be back in a few,” The blonde man grinned, and made his way back to kitchen.

 

Adam took a few deep breaths and returned to the space program on his computer.

 

The blonde man, who Adam noticed was wearing a grey dress shirt and jeans, approached him with a cup of iced coffee in his hand.

 

“Here you go, need anything else?” Adam also realized that the man had a European accent, and was also very handsome.

 

“I’m good…”  

 

“Great, because my shift is over,” Nigel sat down in a seat across from Adam and took out a cigarette, “Only good thing about working here, I can smoke,”

 

Adam nodded in response and gulped down his iced coffee.

 

“I’m Adam, by the way,”

 

“Nigel,” Nigel smiled, “Nice to meet you, what are you looking at?”

 

“Oh, a space programme.” said Adam, turning his laptop around for Nigel to see.

 

“Damn, that’s really nice… you got Sirius up there and… all that stuff,”

 

Adam giggled, “ ‘All that stuff’ is Orion,”

 

“Oh, and that’s his belt, right?” Nigel pointed to the three stars in the centre of the constellation.

 

“Yup, and right there,” he pointed to the left of Canis Major, “Is Monoceros and Canis Minor,”  

 

Nigel leaned forward and looked hard at the screen, “Wow, that’s really cool,”

 

Adam blushed, “I hope I’m not boring you,”

 

Nigel smiled and butted his cigarette, “Not a chance, you’re far more interesting than them” He motioned towards the people sitting behind in plaid.

  


Adam blushed even more, and looked down at his computer. He took a sip of his coffee, and met Nigel’s eyes.

 

“Would you like another coffee? On me, of course.” Nigel said with a grin.

 

“Are you flirting with me?”

 

Nigel stared at him for a second, then replied “yes, actually.”

 

“Oh, ok. because usually when you offer to buy someone a drink you’re interested in them… I think you’re very handsome, also,”

 

Nigel winked at him, “I bet you do,” he said, getting up to buy Adam another iced coffee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Adam returned to the Coffee Shop. As expected, Nigel was sitting in the same seat he was when Adam last saw him. Nigel, who’s dirty blonde hair was swept to the side, was smoking a cigarette and wearing a light blue t-shirt with colourful sausage dogs printed on it. He  noticed Adam from the outside of the cafe, and smiled- baring his sharp canines.

 

“Nice to see you here again, I get tired of these pretentious fucks,” Nigel turned around to see if anyone had heard him, “Anyways, I wish you would visit here more often,”

 

Adam grinned and sat down, “Thank you Nigel, it’s nice to see you too,”

 

“You caught me at a bad time, I was just leaving,”

 

“Oh”

 

Adam looked out the window thoughtfully, and then turned back to Nigel.

 

“I could join you,”

 

“I’m going back to my flat- so please fucking do,” Nigel butted his cigarette and got up, Adam hastily followed.

 

Over the past week, Adam and Nigel had kept in contact, calling each other after and during work. They decided the day before to meet up at the shop seeing as Adam couldn’t wait to spend more time with Nigel.

 

The Coffee Shop parking lot consisted of a few cars, bikes and a motorcycle.

 

“Ever been on the back of a motorcycle before?” Nigel asked as he got helmets out from under the seat. He sat down and patted the back of the bike.

 

“Hop on!” Nigel laughed and revved up the motorcycle, Adam cautiously approached the vehicle, and ‘hopped on’ as Nigel had suggested.

 

“Good, you comfortable?” Before Adam got a chance to answer, Nigel revved the motorcycle and flew down the road.

 

10 minutes later, they arrived at his apartment. It was small, and painted yellow with a tiny balcony on the top floor.

 

“This is it,” said Nigel. He parked his bike then took off his helmet, and helped Adam with his. They head towards the door, with keys in hand. Nigel unlocked the door and stepped inside.

 

“C’mon in.” He said, motioning to his cluttered living room filled with shelves of books, a cabinet with a small flat screen TV, a cheap suede couch and finally a desk, with a large tank filled with snapping turtles sitting on top of it.

 

“You have turtles?” Said Adam.

 

“Well, yes. They were my friends, but I’m looking after them while he’s in prison.”

 

“How long will he be in prison for?” asked Adam.

 

“If he’s lucky, 7 years with a chance of parole. I don’t have names for those turtles yet, but there’s two boys and one girl.”

 

“Oh, ok. Maybe you should name them Sirius, Orion and Lyra,” Adam replied, he saw the look of confusion on Nigel’s face and hurriedly explained, “Those are names of constellations,”

 

Nigel chuckled, “Alright, Orion, Sirius and Lyra it is.”

 

“Why did he go to jail?”

 

“Oh, he sold drugs and was caught with a pound of coke,” Nigel explained, “Anyways, he was a nice guy,”

 

Adam nodded and started looking around Nigel’s flat. He entered the kitchen, which was small and filled with the essentials - a (gas) stove, a microwave and a fridge. as well as a sink and some cabinets.

 

“This is nice,” Adam said.

 

Nigel just laughed and rolled his eyes, “come here, do you want to watch TV or something?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Adam replied.

 

“Follow me.” Nigel lead the way up the stairs to his bedroom, where there was a TV in front of his bed. Nigel grabbed the remote from his bedside table and switched the TV on.

 

“Fuck, harder!” A naked woman on the television yelled to another woman on top of her.

 

“FUCK!!” Nigel yelled, and swiftly turned it off.

 

“It’s ok, I like porn.” Adam said.

 

Nigel chuckled, “You little slut.”

 

He turned on the television again, and resumed watching the porn. Nigel reached inside his trousers and took out his dick, stroking it with his other hand. Adam looked at him and then took out his cock, also stroking it.  The women on the TV were moaning even louder now, not that Adam and Nigel took notice. They both locked eyes, and continued masturbating.

 

Nigel took his hand off of his cock and started stroking Adam’s. Adam moaned, and kissed Nigel full on his lips, then reached down to take his thick, veiny, throbbing cock into his hands. Nigel grabbed a fist full of Adam’s hair and kissed him hard, while stroking his cock. Adam was now moaning loudly enough to drown out the sound of the women on the T.V. Nigel was biting and sucking on Adam’s neck, which he was sure would leave a mark.

 

“Oh my God!” Adam moaned loudly, “Nigel I’m gonna cum,”  

 

“C’mon baby,” Nigel encouraged. He gave Adam’s cock a few more quick pumps, making Adam claw at Nigel’s chest.

 

Adam came quickly while digging his nails into Nigel. A few moments later, Nigel came too, panting heavily into Adam.

 

“That was so good, I can’t believe we did that,” Adam said in between pants. Nigel laughed, and murmured an agreement. They both wriggled into each other’s arms, and cuddled before falling into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Adam woke up, and frantically looked around the strange room, his breathing became rapid and his heart started beating, as if someone was furiously rapping on a door. His eyes searched the room quickly, like he was a liar desperately trying avoid eye contact.

 

“Hey Adam,” Nigel greeted groggily.

 

“H-Hi, Nigel,” Adam said, jumping out of bed, “I think i have to go home,”

 

“Why? Is something wrong?”  

 

“Harlan and Beth- my friends- will be worried about me,” Adam replied, he exited the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

Nigel got out of bed, following Adam, “Adam, It’s ok, just call them and tell them you’re with me.”

 

Adam took a seat in the chair next to him and attempted to calm down.

 

“Can i use your phone?” Adam asked after he collected himself.

 

“Of course sweetie, here,” Nigel passed his phone and took a seat next to him. Adam dialed Beth’s number and waited for her to pick up. Finally, she answered.  

 

“Adam? Where have you been? Harlan and I have been worrying about you!” Beth stressed, she was worrying about him the same way a mother would worry over a child.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Adam sniffled, “I was with my friend Nigel,”

 

“Who?!” Beth exclaimed.

 

“I met him at that coffee shop, I went home with him last night,”

 

“You went home with him? What the hell were you doing?” Beth asked.

 

“I had sex with him,” Adam replied, in the same tone as if he was telling her the weather.

 

“Oh…Ok, well then,” Beth’s voice was quiet now, “Ok, well I hope you enjoyed yourself,”

 

“I did,” Adam said, “Anyways, I’ll come home soon, goodbye.”

 

“Will you need me to take you home?” Nigel asked

 

“Yes please, Can I have breakfast?” Adam asked, while looking in Nigel’s cabinets.  

 

“I only eat Mac and Cheese most of the time,” Adam said, “I don’t like trying new things or straying outside of my routine, It makes me anxious.”  

 

“Really? Sorry, I don’t have any Mac and Cheese, I guess I need to buy some,”

 

“You would buy Mac and Cheese for me?” Adam was shocked, most people didn’t take him seriously and would call him childish for only eating Mac and Cheese.

 

“Well you need to eat, don’t you?” Nigel laughed and got out a bowl and cereal.

 

“Most people don’t take me seriously,”

 

“Well they’re assholes, If anyone ever treats like that you tell me, I’ll have a word with them,”

 

Adam nodded and kissed Nigel on the lips.  

 

*After Breakfast*

 

“Hop on, sparrow,” Nigel said, taking a helmet from his basket.

 

“Sparrow? Why?” Adam asked

 

“Because, you’re so little and precious.” Nigel replied.

 

Adam giggled, then jumped onto Nigel’s motorcycle.

 

The drive to Adam’s flat had been about 15 minutes.

 

“Come in, Nigel!” Bellowed Adam, unlocking his door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Adam?! I’ve been so worried about you!” Beth ran across the living room and hugged Adam ferociously, “Here, how about I make you a cup of tea...and who is this guy with you?” whispering the last bit hastily.

 

“Beth, this is Nigel, Nigel this is Beth.” Beth squinted at Nigel.

 

“Hello, darling,” Nigel said, extending his hand for Beth to shake. Beth took it reluctantly.

 

“Uhm, can I speak to Adam for a second?” Beth asked.

 

“Sure.” Nigel replied, taking a seat on Adam’s couch.

 

Beth practically dragged Adam to the kitchen, and sat him down at the dinner table. 

 

“That’s Nigel? Seriously?? What the hell are you thinking?! Who is he even?” Beth hissed 

 

“He’s my… friend,” Adam said, “He’s really nice to me, he calls me his sparrow and buy me coffee.” 

 

“So? he looks scary! I don’t trust him.” Beth said, “Anyways, how did you meet him?”

 

“Remember when you told me to go out more? Well I went to that hipster coffee shop and he was working there. He bought me a coffee.” 

 

“So? Doesn’t mean that you should sleep with him!” 

 

“I like him! he’s nicer to me than most people, you’re being ridiculous, Beth.” 

 

“Whatever, then, if he’s so great, then why don’t you have dinner with him with Harlan and I?” 

 

“Fine! I’ll ask Nigel if he wants to come over to dinner then,” Adam huffed 

 

Adam walked over to the living room where Nigel was sitting, “Nigel would you like to have dinner with us tonight?”

 

“Sure, darling,” Nigel replied, “And I assume we’re having Mac and Cheese?” 

 

Adam nodded and sat down besides him, “I’m going to have my friend Harlan over too, if you’re okay with that,” 

 

“Of course sweetie.”

 

*****AT DINNER*****

 

“ uhm - Nigel, can you pass me the salt” Harlan asked in a suspicious tone.

 

“Sure.” Nigel replied, reaching across the table to hand Harlan the salt.

 

“So, Nigel, how old are you?” Beth asked in a ‘i’m trying to be polite but this is hard’ tone. 

 

“34,” Nigel said with his mouth full of Mac and Cheese 

 

Harlan choked on his drink. Beth’s face became whiter than a supporter of the Republican party. 

 

“That’s a 12 year age difference…” Beth said  

 

“I know, I counted, in fact he’s 12 years, four months and 16 days older than me,” Adam informed the table. Beth and Harlan concerned exchanged looks while Nigel chuckled. 

 

“You counted, eh? that’s really cute,” Nigel complimented, Adam blushed in response and shoveled more macaroni into his mouth. 

 

Adam, Nigel, Harlan and Beth spent the rest of the dinner quietly eating- anyone who attempted to make small talk was shut down by an awkward silence. Nigel and Adam weren’t bothered by it, Adam naturally wasn’t social and Nigel didn’t really have anything to say to Adam’s friends.  

 

Once they had finished the Mac and Cheese, they decided to have coffee for desert. Beth eagerly suggested that Nigel should help her brew the coffee, and practically dragged him into the kitchen. 

 

“You know about Adam’s…condition, right?” Beth asked while taking the filter out of coffee machine. Nigel was taking out sugar and milk while desperately trying to ignore her. 

 

“Well yeah, I guess,” Nigel said unconcerned, 

 

Beth suddenly gripped Nigel’s arm- her claw-like nails seeped into him like a needle, Nigel whimpered and tried to shake her off him, 

 

“ _ You don’t understand! _ ” She hissed, “Adam has Asperger’s Syndrome, did you even know that?!” 

 

Nigel shoved her off of him, “No! he never brought it up. Why? what the fuck is that anyways. Is it terminal?” 

 

“You dumbass, it’s a form of autism. He never mentioned it to you?” Beth said, her eye was twitching, which Nigel assumed was something she did when she was mad. 

 

“Shit, I mean I guess it’s not something you just fucking randomly bring up. Like, “Hey! I’m Adam and I have Asperger’s Syndrome” right?” 

 

Beth rolled her eyes, “That’s why I have an issue with you, I don’t think you’re good for him.” 

  
  


“Oh…” Nigel trailed off. 

 

Harlan’s voice called from the dining room, “Is the coffee ready yet?” 

 

Beth took a tray with the coffee pot and mugs while Nigel carried the sugar and milk into the dining room.  They placed the food on the table then took a seat. 

 

“So Nigel, Where do you work?” Harlan asked 

 

“Oh, at some coffee shop, it’s pretentious as hell and the people are god-fucking-awful but I make decent money,” Nigel said while adding milk to his coffee. 

 

“By the way, Adam, what’ up with your parents? I never hear you talk about them.”

 

The table went silent. All the colour drained from Adam’s face, he looked down at his almost empty cup of coffee, pouting. 

 

“M-my dad died two months ago. He had cancer. My mom left when I was little.” 

 

“Oh, i’m so sorry to hear that. Sorry.” Nigel said in almost a whisper, he put his arm around Adam’s shoulder, massaging them. 

 

“Well, it was nice having you over, Nigel, good night.” Harlan got up from the table, and pulled his coat on. 

 

“Bye!” Said Beth and Adam in unision.

 

“I might as well go, too. Bye guys.” Said Beth, also getting up from the table. “Be good, you two!” she called and shut the door behind her. 

“So, it’s just the two of us, eh?” Nigel said, chuckling.  

 

Adam nodded and wrapped his arms around him, Nigel responded with a kiss to the forehead. They held each other for what seemed like ages, and then broke apart. 

 

“Oh my God!” Adam exclaimed, he took the T.V. remote and switched it on. 

 

Inside Actors Studio was on  T.V., the guest was Daniel Radcliffe, an actor who Adam didn’t really know. 

 

“Hey, that’s the guy who banged Dane Dehaan in ‘Kill Your Darlings’” Nigel said excitedly 

 

“Huh?” 

  
“nevermind.” Nigel replied. He wrapped his arms around Adam and buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply until he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i'm planning on adding another chapter!


End file.
